No Man is an Island
by SoItGoes19
Summary: Haruhi loves her independence - but after an accident she has to depend on the Host Club for everything! Will Tamaki be able to win her forgiveness and show her that depending on others isn't such a bad thing after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in a while, but after watching the entire Host Club anime in about 2 days, the characters just wouldn't leave me alone! So please enjoy my first attempt in the Host Club fandom, and have a Happy New Years Day!**

"We're doing what?" Haruhi, stammered, her normally rosy face slowly draining of all color. She fell back into the red cushiony couch that she typically used for entertaining the guests of the Host Club. Although for now, the third music room remained empty. _Thank God, _ Haruhi thought darkly.

"We're going ice skating," Kyoya said firmly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We're on winter break, and ice skating is a perfectly normal winter activity."

"Besides, we thought that you'd be happy that the host club was having a commoner outing for a change," the twins harmonized, jumping on the couch and elbowing her in the ribs on either side.

Tamaki turned red in the face and grabbed each of the boys by the ear to throw them off the couch. "Don't you dare refer to my Haruhi in such a fashion!" He turned to look at her face adoringly. "As if a face that beautiful could ever be described as merely common."

"She's not yours, boss!" both of the twins cried from their respective positions on the marble floor, rubbing their butts in their synchronized fashion.

"She's my daughter and you damn well know it!"

Tamaki jumped into the fray and the three of them began wrestling on the ground.

But Haruhi was blind to the all-too-familiar drama unfolding before her very eyes. _Ice skating, _she repeated to herself once again. _WHY did it have to be ICE SKATING? _

She thought back to the outing her class had taken back in her first year of grade school.

"_Come on, Haruhi-chan!" her classmates all cried. Haruhi gripped her father's hand tightly and buried her face into her his side, her small body just big enough to reach the bottom of his pencil skirt. _

_ "Don't be afraid, Haruhi," he told her, smiling for encouragement. "It's fun! Just go out there and show those other kids what you're made of."_

_ Haruhi nodded firmly and dropped her father's hand. Her tiny face shown brightly with a resolution far beyond her years. She would do it. She would be brave and go out there and have a good time and show all those other kids what she was made…_

_ Haruhi stepped one foot out on the ice and fell flat on her face._

Haruhi couldn't help but cringe slightly. After her stumble on the ice she had broken her arm and had to wear a cast for nearly two months. What was even worse was that it had been her writing arm! She fell so far behind on assignments that it had taken her weeks to catch up!

No sir. No way in hell was she going back there again; not with final exams coming up. They would have to drag her by the arms of her rotting corpse. 

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Tamaki. The blond raised his arms dramatically and lifted his violet eyes toward the heavens, looking like Moses receiving a message from the Lord.

"It's settled then!" he declared. "The host club is going ice skating!"

"Yeah!" The twins cheered, jumping around and pretending to do pirouettes while Tamaki attempted to out-do them with a double axel. Hani giggled like a small child and asked Mori if he would pull him around the ice. Kyoya the shadow king of course participated in none of the childishness, but rather continued writing down everything in his little black book.

Haruhi just groaned. There was no way she'd be able to get out of this one now, not with everyone so excited. And more importantly, not with Kyoya already putting in the Host Club accounts! "Great," she muttered. Apparently the Host Club was going ice skating.

Haruhi blinked delicately, her brown eyes struggling to adjust to the bright sunlight, and fiddled once more with her figure skating ensemble. Of course Tamaki had insisted on buying them himself, which of course meant that they were the most ornate costumes possible. She herself was sporting a pale blue costume embroidered with gauze and sparkling silver sequins.

In short, she looked like a giant icicle.

_Curse you Tamaki Suyo, _she said inwardly. She scouted him out on the ice and attempted to burn straight through him with her gaze. Although, she had to admit, it probably wasn't doing much good. Tamaki skated through the rink with a strokes so polished it looked as if he had been born there. _Of course he would be. That loveable idiot was somehow good at everything. _What a minute…did she just say loveable?

As if he knew that she had been thinking of him, the boy stopped on a dime and turned to wave at her, giving her a perfect view of his costume. In a stark contrast to her own, Tamaki's leotard was a deep, violent red, with vivid orange spirals creeping up either side, outline in yellow sequins.

"Hi, Haruhi!" he said, his arms waving frantically like a maniac.

"Hello, senpai!" she said pointedly. Satisfied by her response, he skated away happily.

She shook her head. Fire and ice. It would be almost ironic if she weren't so pissed at him.

Instead she turned her gaze to the beautiful red haired girl sitting on the bleachers trying to lace up her own skates.

"Here, allow me," she said to the girl before bending over to

The girl smiled at her appreciatively. "Thank you so much, Haruhi," she gushed. "You're so kind."

Haruhi beamed genuinely at her in return. "Don't mention it. Now go have fun on the ice!"

The girl turned back to her mid-step into the rink. "But aren't you going to come?"

Haruhi scratched the back of her head self-consciously. "Well, uh, I'll be out there soon. I'm just helping everyone put on their skates first."

It was the excuse she had been using all day, and so far it had been working perfectly. Kyoya-senpai had even told her that she was doing a fantastic job pleasing their clients and to "please keep it up, for the sake of her debt." Maybe she would actually be able to get through this day in one piece. That's right, she said to herself. Positive thinking.

"Haruhi!"

And with that voice, all of her positive thoughts came plummeting back to the ground again.

She turned to see Tamaki Suyo waddling towards her, legs quivering like jello due to the blades of his skate digging into the dry ground. His cheeks shone rosy and flushed with the winter cold and his blond hair was tousled ever so slightly from the wind. The sight would have made most girl at every Ouran Academy weak in the knees, but not Haruhi.

It was that smile. His entire face was lit up with a grin like a loon, glowing from the inside out like a jack 0' lantern on Halloween. She both loved and hated that grin. She loved that it made him seem like a little boy again, but at the same time, she never knew what he was going to do when he was smiling like that. It was usually never safe, and more often than not, it usually involved her.

"Haruhi, come out onto the ice with me!"

Haruhi flushed instantly. No way was she going back out there again! "I'd love to Tamaki senpai, but I have to help all of ours clients get ready first," she said, motioning with her arms to the bleachers.

Tamaki frowned. "But all of our clients are already in the rink."

Haruhi looked back to the bleachers. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she realized the he was right. The bleachers were completely empty, and with that, so was her excuse.

She started to sweat imperceptibly. "Oh, uh, right. Well thanks for the offer, Tamaki, senpai, but I'm not much of a skater so I'm sure you'll have more fun with Kyoya or Hikaru and Kauru, or – HEY! Let go of me!"

In the middle of her excuse Tamaki had hooked his arm through hers and had begun dragging her toward the rink.

"Senpai, stop! I can't skate! Please quit dragging me over there!" Haruhi was starting to think that his former display of wobbling just a show because Tamaki moved her as easily as if she were a rag doll. Before she knew it they were standing at the entrance to the rink.

Tamaki ignored her protests and patted her on the head patronizingly. "Now, now, daughter. It's winter break, and today you are going to have some fun for a change!" He gently pushed her out on to the ice.

Haruhi looked down in horror. That idiot! In his rush to get her out on to the ice and "have some fun" he'd failed to realize that she wasn't wearing any skates! She was going to –

Her right ankle buckled and she hit the ground.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed as he skated over to her frantically, his blue eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi couldn't even look at him right now. She shut her eyes and tried to stop herself from crying but it was no use. A throbbing pain was shooting up her leg, and her she could already feel her ankle swelling to the size of a balloon.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry, I – "

She pointedly ignored Tamaki and waited until the rest of the Host Club had gathered around her before declaring to Kyoya: "You'd better call a doctor."

**Since it's my first time, I'm not sure I got all the characters right; so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **


	2. The Hospital Waiting Room

**Ch 2:**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And thanks so much for correcting my spelling of Tamaki's last name! **

**Summary: Tamaki and the other Host Club members wait for Haruhi outside of her hospital room. Hilarity ensues. **

There were few things Tamaki Souh hated more in life than watching a woman cry. To see a beautiful, innocent being shed even one tear twisted his stomach in knots and made him simultaneously both want to pound in the face of whoever had done this to the poor maiden and write a love poem to make her smile again.

But seeing Haruhi cry? HIS Haruhi? It was just unbearable. She was such a strong creature, especially for someone so delicate looking. Watching her attempt to hold back tears as she waited for the ambulance to come, pawing at her deep chocolate brown eyes with her tiny little hands while her nose took on a pinkish tinge…it made his heart hurt. He had to physically restrain himself from going over there and holding her in his arms, from stroking her lovingly and whispering that everything would be all right. Because it was his fault. He had done this to her. If only -

"Are you alright, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked him as they sat outside of the waiting room, interrupting his thoughts. The entire Host Club had followed Haruhi to the hospital to make sure that she was all right and keep her company until Ranka could come and take her home.

Tamaki attempted to put on a smile. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Kyoya cocked his head to the side. "Well for one thing, that's the third mug you've broken in the last ten minutes."

Tamaki looked down to see that he had once again snapped the handle off the flowered pink mug filled with the tea that the nurses kept bringing them.

"That's alright, Tamai-san," the nurse called from around the corner (as if she had been watching them, somehow) "I'll bring you a new one!"

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. Didn't that nurse have other, more important things to do? Like attending to HIS HARUHI! He imagined her, shivering all alone in the hospital room, wearing nothing but a sheer hospital gown, crying out in pain.

_Help me! Help me, Tamaki!_

He felt his heart rip in two.

"NOOO! I do NOT want another cup of tea! Now, turn around, and GO! DO! YOUR! JOB!"

Tamaki looked up to see the entire hospital staring at him. The nurse froze and slowly put down the cup of tea, moving cautiously as if he were a wild animal ready to strike at any moment. He slumped over and slid down the side of the wall in embarrassment.

"Why'd you do that, boss?" Kauru asked from his position on the waiting room chair.

"Yeah, that nurse was cute!" echoed his twin next to him.

Tamaki twitched involuntarily. "Haruhi is in the hospital and you two are thinking about cute nurses," he muttered darkly. "What kind of family are we?"

"Sure you're alright, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked him once again.

Tamaki sighed dramatically. How could he be alright? Haruhi was hurt, and it was as if he was hurting right along with her! "I'm just worried, that's all."

Kyoya nodded encouragingly, looking like a game show host. "Uh huh. And _Why _are you worried about Haruhi,, Tamaki?"

An image of Haruhi crying on the ground played before him once again. Somehow she looked even more beautiful than ever with her chocolate brown eyes pooling with tears. He wanted to stroke her. He wanted to kiss her.

Tamaki shook his head violently. What was he doing? Why was he feeling this way?

"Well, I suppose it's because she's my daughter," he stammered. "After all, uh, it's perfectly natural for a father to be worried about his daughter!"

Kyoya smacked his face with his hand. "Idiot!" he muttered. "Why? Why am I constantly surrounded by idiots?"

But Tamaki ignored the laments of his best friend and brightened up suddenly. "But all I have to do is make things right!" All he had to do was make Haruhi forgive him. That would make these strange feelings go away, and everything would go back to normal again!

"Mrs. Fujiyoka is ready to be seen now," announced the frizzy haired nurse, stepping outside into the waiting room.

Tamaki sprang to his feet. "I'm coming Haru-OOMF!"

"My poor baby!" Ranka cried, bursting through the door and pinning Tamaki behind it, his face pressed to the screen and leaving a small trail of drool. Haruhi's father had just come off the job and was still dressed in full drag, wearing a tight, sequined dress, brown wig, and gogo boots, looking like a dead ringer for Tina Turner.

"Kyoya!" he boomed dangerously, "When I was skeptical about this Host Club, you assured me that there was no way my little girl would be hurt! I'm not a very happy woman – er- man- er- you know what I mean!"

Tamaki let out a small sob as Kyoya put a comforting hand on Ranka's shoulder (Ranka didn't even let Tamaki get within 3 feet of him on a good day! What if Haruhi started liking Kyoya better because her father preferred him?). "We're very upset about it too, Ranka," Kyoya soothed. "And let me assure you that we've given her the best doctors that money can buy, and that all of this is coming out of the Host Club accounts."

Ranka smoothed his hair and looked pacified for a second before narrowing his eyes once again. "This is all that _Souh_ boy's fault! Where is that idiot, anyway?"

"Right here, sir," Tamaki replied from his position behind the door. His voice sounded slightly high and squeaky to his own ears. Probably due to his crushed voice box. He struggled out from behind the door and clumsily made his way toward Ranka, swaying slightly from dizziness.

"Sir, I am SO SO SO sorry," he said, bowing his head slightly in the traditional show of respect. "I promise that I'll take much better care of Haruhi in the future!"

Quicker than he would have believed humanly possible, Tamaki found himself crashing to the floor and trapped underneath the heel of Ranka's gogo boot. "You're not going to get that chance, because if I have my way, you'll never get near her again!" said the transvestite. He twirled one of his wig's curly locks and began filing his nails, showing no strain whatsoever.

"Help me! He's crazy! " Tamaki screamed, looking to the Hitachi twins for assistance. Unfortunately they were too busy slumping over to the ground with laughter. Those traitors.

Hani and Mori-senpai could get the man off of him no problem, but their attention seemed to be diverted elsewhere. Tamaki followed their gaze to see Haruhi standing just outside of the door, wobbling slightly on her crutches, her right leg protected in a large white cast that stopped mid thigh.

"Dad? Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. Her beautiful mouth was quirked into a slight frown. "What's going on?"


End file.
